Don't Stay
by doughnutmagic
Summary: Another Michael One Shot. My own version of Lucifel's fall. Read and Review. Thanks!


I looked at my brother and frowned, etching my already deep scowl deeper into my face. He just stood there looking calm and serene, as always, nothing got that look off his face, the world could fucking come down around him before he'd do anything.  
  
I expected a lot of things from my brother...I expected to be ignored, I expected to be shot down and told I was a runt, but I didn't expect him to rebel.  
  
Another thing I didn't expect was for him to try to get me to rebel with him. He tried to smooth talk me with promises that once we rebelled we would never be separated, and he wouldn't have to keep up his act of the uncaring older brother.  
  
Bull-fucking-shit.  
  
We both knew it wasn't an act, he'd never be the older brother that I wanted.  
  
All I was to him was someone to ignore someone to waste away. He tried to rob me of my identity, and in return tried to mold into me his ideals and his way of thinking.  
  
I don't believe in god, I don't believe in the system, I don't believe in Sevotharte, I believe in myself and my sword. Even I had failed myself, only my sword completely held my trust.  
  
I tried to catch his eye, and held it momentarily, which seemed to give him reason to speak:  
  
"Michael, why are you so angry with me? Have I done something to offend?" came his smooth cruel, mocking voice.  
  
My breathing grew heavier, and more ragged. Mocking me, even when we were in our last moments together he still mocked me.  
  
'Sometimes,' I thought hoping to calm myself, 'I need to remember just to breathe....'  
  
I did my best to slow my breathing, in through my nose and out through my mouth. I needed to keep a level head now, or I knew I wouldn't win.  
  
He took a step closer to me, and I raised my sword, which had relaxed a bit, in my hands, but once again, I had it in my iron grip. He paused sensing my ill ease.  
  
'Sometimes,' I thought again. It was almost as if he could read my thoughts, 'I need you to stay away from me.'  
  
He took a step back, which only made me believe he could even more. Or maybe it was just his perceptiveness.  
  
"Michael...Are you sure you don't wish to join me?"  
  
I lost it and rushed at him, swinging my heavy sword easily as someone could pick up a paperclip.  
  
Then, it was as if we were in a twisted dance, I lunged, and he dodged, barely missing getting nicked every time. The whole time, he kept that calm air about him, like he might as well be playing bloody checkers.  
  
I was so mad I didn't even notice that I was talking out-loud. I think it surprised him too, that I was saying anything, because he paused as I did:  
  
"What was that little brother?"  
  
"Leave." I growled through clenched teeth, breathing deeply catching my breath.  
  
"...I couldn't leave you, remember-"  
  
I cut him off; I didn't want to be sucked into another made up story of our childhood. "Lucifel, forget our memories, forget our possibilities, take all your faithlessness with you, and just give me myself the fuck back and don't stay," I demanded, with more firmness than I had ever used with him.  
  
Lucifel looked taken aback, not expecting me to say any of that to him, I was one to keep quiet and concentrate on fighting. It seemed I had him paralyzed with my words, I had cracked his mask of indifference and finally, after years, I had the upper hand.  
  
Like a snake charmer, I held his gaze, unblinkingly, only then as I was walking closer my sword held in an offensive stance did he utter:  
  
"Michael," he was fighting to keep control, "you need me."  
  
"No Lucifel," I sneered, "I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored." I shoved him down, and he fell, without much grace to the floor.  
  
I felt immense power coursing through me, and I'm sure he felt it too, because as I held him there, he just looked up at me, with fear in his eyes.  
  
I laughed with triumph as he gazed up at me. My sword that was held so that if he moved, there was no way he could escape death.  
  
"I know I'll never trust another thing you say. You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway. And all the lies have got you floating up above us all, but what goes up has got to fall."  
  
Slice.  
  
________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary, and I don't own some of the things Mika said, which are lyrics from a couple Linkin Park songs, why? They're what inspired me for this one. ^^  
  
So, what'd you think? ^^; I like Mika fics, they're so fun to write! I hope it's okay, just my thoughts on what would have happened if Lucifel died instead of falling. Anywho, Review! And thanks for reading! 


End file.
